Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, a non-transitory computer readable recording medium on which a program is recorded, and an image forming method.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, the functionality of an MFP (Multi-Functional Peripheral) becomes complicated while operation screens and operation items are very diverse. On the other hand, while the functionality of information terminals carried and used by individuals also becomes complicated, the information terminals are more frequently operated as compared with MFPs so that the acquisition of operation procedures does not accompany substantial difficulties even if the required procedures are complicated.
On the other hand, some technique has been developed which utilizes such an information terminal to remotely control an MFP (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Published Application No. 2008-219351). Also, another technique has been developed which utilizes the functionality of an imaging device incorporated in an information terminal to easily set an MFP in a state which was manipulated in the past (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Published Application No. 2014-36356).
In the case of the prior art technique as described in Japanese Patent Published Application No. 2008-219351, when remotely controlling an MFP as an image forming apparatus with an information terminal, the image forming apparatus provides the information terminal with an operation screen through communication. Accordingly, while the information terminal remotely controls the MFP, the MFP has to maintain the communication.
On the other hand, in the case of the prior art technique as described in Japanese Patent Published Application No. 2014-36356, the notification of imaging an operation screen is transmitted to an MFP which then saves operation content relating to the operation screen at this time, so that if a past operation screen is selected through an information terminal, the current settings of the MFP can be switched to the past settings. Accordingly, in order to set the MFP to the state manipulated in the past, communication with the MFP is required each time the operation screen is imaged.
Thus, in the case of the prior art techniques described in Japanese Patent Published Application No. 2008-219351 and Japanese Patent Published Application No. 2014-36356, when remotely controlling an MFP, the information terminal has to frequently communicate with the MFP so that the power consumption may not be saved during the remote control.
The present invention is made in order to solve such a prior art problem and it is an object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, a non-transitory computer readable recording medium on which a program is recorded, and an image forming method, which can save power consumption during remote control.